


Sunday Girl

by paulacrackhead



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Earth, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29431191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulacrackhead/pseuds/paulacrackhead
Summary: After a white lie to her boss about not being able to work on Valentine's Day, Yang needs a date - and fast. Luckily, her co-worker happens to be friends with a beautiful, mysterious, single bookworm who will absolutely, definitely, 100% not make Yang fall in love with her after just one dinner... Right?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Sunday Girl

**Author's Note:**

> this is gonna be 3 parts probably, all posted throughout the day !! love u all very much <3 as always kudos/comments welcome :)

Yang sighs, letting the break room door swing lazily shut as she slumps down in the tattered sofa up against the damp wall, the Saturday night student bar chatter fading behind her. Not even the sight of Sun, her weird co-worker, standing over by his locker eating a banana sideways, can distract her from her annoyance right now.

“Um, you alright?” Sun deftly throws his banana skin into the trash, coming over to lean on the sofa, an eyebrow raised inquisitively.

“No…… I messed up.” Yang groans. “I told Glynda I can’t work tomorrow.”

“Okay… and? You don’t work Sundays anyway. I would know, I’m here serving drunk girls cocktails all night with no one for company except Neon and Flynt.”

“Yeah, but, do you even know what day it is tomorrow? No one is working!”

“Huh.. oh yeah, Valentine’s day.”

“Yep, exactly. _Everyone_ is taking the night off to go drool over their average looking partner at some semi-fancy italian restaurant and then have disappointing missionary sex for the only time this month. Everyone _except_ me! Can you believe it, Goodwitch came up to me a minute ago and asked if I could work tomorrow.. Without even thinking to ask if I have a date to be at instead! Like, am I _that_ obviously single?”

“Oh, well, that sucks, but you _don’t_ have a date, right? So she was right..”

Another sigh from Yang. “Of _course_ I don’t.. But I don’t wanna come in to work on my day off, so, I panicked, and told her I did have a date.”

“Okay.. So, problem solved. You don’t have to come in!”

“No, but it gets worse.. You know how I start rambling and I just can’t stop? Well, once Goodwitch got over the initial shock of me having a date she asked me where I was planning on going, so I panicked and thought of the first name that popped into my head and said I was going to that one down the road from campus, Luigi’s or some shit. And _guess what_?”

Sun stares blankly.

“That’s where _she’s_ going with her husband tomorrow! If she doesn’t see me there then she’ll know I was lying and you know I’m already on thin ice with that bitch, Sun, I’m gonna _lose my job_!”

“Hey, firecracker, cool it!” Sun grins. “Solution’s easy, just go on a date to that restaurant tomorrow, make sure she sees you there, job done.”

“One issue, though, who the _hell_ am I meant to get to go on a date with me?”

“Well, they don’t have to actually go on a real date with you, they just need to pretend to. I bet there’s tons of people on campus who’d pretend to be your dearly beloved in exchange for a free meal at a _semi-fancy Italian restaurant_.”

“Okay, how about you do it?”

“ _Me_?” Sun laughs, his nose scrunching up in that familiar way. “Yang, Goodwitch knows we aren’t dating, and besides, we look _way_ too much like siblings for anyone to be comfortable with that.”

“But-“

“ _And_ ,” Sun interjects, “I’ve already _got_ a date for tomorrow night.”

“You HAVE? Why don’t I know about this? Who with? Who did _you_ manage to get to go out with you?”

“Yang, why do you hurt me so?” Sun grins. “And it’s Neptune Vasilias.”

“That guy you sit by in your lectures? With the blue hair?”

“Yep! I’m going over to his apartment for dinner.”

“Wow.. I’m impressed, Wukong _.. You maneater you_. But that does not help me, _at all._ I hope you know.”

“You’ll get over it.” Sun sticks his tongue out.

“Alright, there must be _someone_ we know who’ll pretend to be my significant other with one day’s notice so I don’t get fired from my shitty job as a bartender.”

“What about the girls on your football squad?”

Yang starts thinking aloud. “Uh.. Well, Nora and Pyrrha both have boyfriends, May is so out of my league that the idea of me on a date with her just _wouldn’t_ be believable, and, to be honest I have no idea about any of the others’ relationship statuses. So that’s a no.”

“Okay, well, have you thought about the people in our hall?”

Yang lists them in her head: _Coco, already with Velvet, Velvet, vice versa, Weiss? Nope, out of state singing with some fancy opera.. Neo? I have never spoken to her, ever, that would be awkward. Emerald or Mercury? Nah, they’re scary as hell. Then that just leaves.._

“Blake!” Sun exclaims. “What about Blake?” He’s right, the dark-haired girl right at the end of the corridor, who mainly keeps to herself, would be an ideal candidate. But Yang barely knows her, let alone would feel comfortable asking her out on a pretend Valentine’s day dinner date. Besides, she’s way out of Yang’s league, and Yang is almost certain a girl that beautiful’s already got a line of guys waiting to ask her out.

“Surely _she’s_ not single? Besides, I’ve spoken to her, like, twice.”

“I know, but _I’m_ really good friends with her!”

“You are..?”

“Of course,” he grins, “I’ll have you know I attend book club with her every week.”

“You _do?_ ”

“Don’t act so surprised, I’m an _intellectual_ , Yang. And, to answer your question, she’s totally single right now. She got out of a bad relationship recently and she’s not really been dating since.” He pauses. “Hmm.. Maybe a stupid fake no-strings-attached date with a busty blonde football-player-slash-engineering-student tomorrow night is exactly what she needs.”

“Are you _objectifying_ me, Sun?”

“Hey, I’m just saying, this might be your best bet!”

“…You’re right. I mean, I guess it could be worth a try. Do you think you’d be able to ask her?”

“Hm, unconventional way of romantically asking a girl out, but sure.”

“It’s not like that, and you know it!”

“Yeah, yeah.. Don’t worry, I’ll text her now.”

"And Sun, I'm gonna need you to promise that there is _absolutely no way_ I will catch feelings for her, okay?"

"Oof. No guarantees."

Sun pulls his phone out of his pocket, taps out a message, and Yang hears the ‘send’ tone chime out. _Well, no going back now._ “Crap!” He exclaims. “Break’s over. C’mon, blondie, it’s cocktail mixing time.”


End file.
